Ido Hyuga
by HinachanDarck
Summary: Ido, un demonio milenario, de el clan Kurama... ¿La ultima fue mi madre? ¡Esa criatura es horrible! ¿Como que se llama Hanabi? Equipo 9 Yo, Isaribi y Shizuka. Esta es una historia rara, pero wueno, leean porfi


**Holaaa, este fic a estado en mi mente y dije !oh bueno! ¡Que puedo perder! Constará de 5 capitulos (espero) y ya :3**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a señor K**

**.**

**Not Uchiha masacre.**

**.**

**Universo Ninja**

.

"_**Habla Ido"**_

"_Habla Parsel"_

.

"Normal"

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, si no a Kishimoto-sensei.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Hime y Hinata Hyuga...

Ambas hermanas nacidas una tormentosa noche, noche en la cual su madre murió por dar a luz a Hinata, la menor.

Son completamente diferentes.

Hime por un lado, es un prodigio en el byakugan, genio en taijutsu y arrogante como todo Hyuga, además de ser la heredera.

Por otro lado se encuentra Hinata, ella es debil fisicamente, pero tiene un talento extrordinrio de copia de jutsus, tiene un cerebro prodigioso, pero al ser tan blanda y debil con el byakugan la consideran una deshonra, es dulce y sumisa, y sobre todo muy seria y callada, pero dentro de ella hay algo a punto de explotar,Ido, un demonio que vive dentro de ella y que tiene una fuerza arrasadora además de una gran sed de sangre.

Su relación entre hermanas es muy mala ya que Hime la considera una deshonra y una asesina que se llevó a su madre, Hinata la ignora, aunque por dentro le duele, ya que es cierto porque Ido se lo dijo, ella la mantiene encerrada, y solo una vez la dejo ir, por un maldito error, y no salió bien parada, aunque tambien le tiene cierto odio a su hermana mayor, ya que siempre a tenido la vida facil.

Esta es la historia de las gemelas Hyuga, tan diferentes, tan ellas mismas.

Pero basta, contare la historia de como es que empezó todo esto…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.Hinata se levantó esta mañana con el sonido de su agitada respiración, otravez esa maldita Ido, quizo apoderarse de su cuerpo, y tuvo que soportar las horrendas pesadillas en la que asesinaba a su madre.

Hoy debía levantarse temprano, la formación de equipos comenzaría y aunque no quisiera ir, debía hacerlo, acompañada de su hermana Hime.

Suspirando solo atino a pararse y mover a la hermosa mamba negra que estaba con ella desde que nació, un regalo de Ido, el cual se comunicaba con ella, y aunque no lo admitiera era su unico amigo.

Su nombre era Parsel, pesaba 1.3 kg y medía 1.5 metros, era muy pequeña a decir verdad ya que las adultas crecían hasta 6 metros y pesaban más o menos 4 kg, solo en casa y su habitación habitaba, ya que si alguien en la casa Hyuga lo viera moriría de un infarto.

Ella siempre la llevaba al cuello oculta con un jutsu prohibido que copió en uno de los viajes al país de la niebla una vez que acompañó a su padre a hacer sus negocios.

Este jutsu la hacía invisible, algo muy util que siempre tenía a la mano, lo mejor era que tenía un control extremadamente perfecto del chackra y era practicamente indetectable.

El tenerla era algo muy util, porque había descubrido su poderoso veneno y sus rapidos reflejos, eso queria decir que si la intentaban asesinar, Parsel mataría al osado, que caería en menos de 3 segundos muerto completamente.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos vio que estaba en su regadera y ya no tenía ninguna prenda encima.

Para tener 12 años era una muchacha muy hermosa, su cuerpo era desarrollado y tenía un largo cabello azul hasta los hombros, sus ojos no tenían expresión alguna, y raramente hablaba.

Al ver que de nuevo se había perdido en sus pensamientos se sacudió rapidamente y abriendo el closet encontró su ropa, pantalones pirata ninja color negro, zapatillas ninja , una chamarra morada con el simbolo de clan Hyuga abierta por enfrente y una camisa de redecilla, su cabello lo llevaba suelto y tenía en el cuello la bandada de la hoja.

Por ultimo colocó en sus hombros a Parsel y le aplicó el jutsu.

-Parsel, dame fuerzas porfavor- dijo ella viendola a los ojos a lo que solo recibió una sonrisa ladeada.

-_Claro que sssi Hinata, sssi no te quieresss quedar sssin una hermana intenta que no sssea tan fassstidiosssa-_ siseo la serpiente mientras se quedaba quieto en el hombro de la chica.

-Mph, ya estuvo que me quedé sin hermana- susurró para si misma la Hyuga mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensativa.

-Una vez terminada salió de su habitación directamente hasta las afueras del clan donde Hime Hyuga la esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de odio puro se dirigía hasta ella.

-Eres muy lenta Hinata- dijo Hime mientras en su rostro se pintaba una sonrisa de maldad

Hinata ignoró por completo su mirada y entre las dos caminaron en silencio a la academia ninja donde les darían a concer a su sensei y equipo, como siempre atraian miradas de todos ya que no siempre vez a las gemelas Hyuga juntas, eso era de por si muy raro.

-Antes que nada- dijo Hime antes de entrar al salón de clases-Quiero que sepas que te odio, quiero que renuncies a ser ninja y que vayas a la rama secundaria, si haces eso no te asesinaré- dijo con voz fría mientras volteaba a verla siempre inexpresiva, ella mentalmente se carcajeó, de seguro Parsel se estaría regocijando internamente con esto.

-No- dijo ella para empujarla y pasar directamente al salón de clases seguida de su prepotente hermana.

Ella estaba furiosa, pero no podía tener furia en su ser, no quería otra noche en vela por culpa de Ido, o más bien su hermana, pero bueno eso ahora no importaba.

Sentandose junto a la chica Shizuka, última sobreviviente de la isla Nadeishko se dispuso a alejar sus sentimientos y sin más esperar a Iruka-sensei.

A mi lado estaba la chica Isaribi, ella fue encontrada a la entrada de la aldea, y según me contó Ido ella tenía una forma Kaima, un especie de monstruo que podá respirar en el agua.

Pero, que soy yo para hablar de los monstruos. Yo soy uno peor.

_**No me dirás que no te dan ganas de matar a esa bastarda prepotente-**_dijo una voz en mi mente, una voz escalofriante que tenía sorna en su hablar.

Yo no conteste al ver que ya había llegado el sensei.

-¡Silencio TODOS!- gritó haciendo que todos pusieran atención.

-Bien, mencionaré los equipos y esperarán aquí a sus senseis despues de las 3 de la tarde.

-Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Ama, su sensei será Kurenai Yuhi, y serán el equipo 13, suerte- dijo el mayor a lo que las chicas se veían de reojo.

-Equipo 12 Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi y Shino Aburame, su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi.

Así fueron pasando los turnos hasta que llegó al mío.

-Equipo 9, Hinata Hyuga Shizuka Nadeishko, Isaribi Hoshgaki su sensei será Fuka Hitsume.

Eso si me sorprendió, yo quería con todos los medios aprender distintos tipos de pelea y jutsus, y sabía que con esas 2 compañeras lo lograría facilmente, además de que mi sensei era una de las mejores Kunoichis de todas.

Quería de una vez por todas deshacerme de Ido, pero creo que era imposible

_**-Y lo es maldita mocosa-**_ Escuche su voz una vez más

-Equipo 7 Hime Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Menma Namizake estarán a cargo de Kakashi Hatake- dijo Iruka llamando mi atención, ¿asi es que con los mejores del salón eh? Debe ser obra de mi padre.

-Bien, pueden retirarse- dijo sin más el sensei Iruka.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al ver a mis compañeras de equipo supe sin duda alguna, que eramos un equipo singular.

Shizuka era una experta en el manejo del Kenjutsu desde niña, y sobre todo muy buena en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Isaribi, por otro lado era muy buena con el manejo del suiton, además por su poder escondido tenía una gran ventaja natural de su elemento.

Yo por otro lado tenía una facilidad nata para aprender jutsus, y los copiaba a la primera, además de tener una mente prodigiosa y un gran control de chackra, pero esto no se sabía, debería contarle a mi sensei todos mis secretos y tambien a sus compañeras.

_**Quiero ver que lo intentes-**_ dijo Ido con sorna.

Ignorandola de nuevo puede sentir claramente 2 miradas sobre mí asi es que levantando la vista encontré a mis compañeras de equipo que me observaban atentamente, como analizandome.

Shizuka, tenía la piel blanca y unos ojos esmeralda hermosos, el pelo negro, largo atado a una coleta alta y su protector de frente en la cabeza.

Vestía unos pantalones ninja y una camisa austada negra, además de un cinto rojo en su cintura, botas ninja y guantes.

Por otro lado Isaribi tenía un pantalon ninja beige con muchas vendas en el rostro y brazos, su cara era blanca y tenía unos preciosos ojos negros, su cabello lo recojía en 2 coletas bajas y su pelo era color berenjena, tenía una kimono incompleto color azul junto a sus zapatillas ninja.

Yo las ví por unos segundos más y sin más sonreí, se me hacían buenas personas, sobre todo Isaribi, y tendría que presentarme ahora mismo.

-Hola, soy Hinata Hyuga- dije yo con una sonrisa que solo respondió la Hoshgaki.

-Yo Soy Isaribi- dijo la chica alzando el puño y mostrando una calida sonrisa que yo respondí despeinando su cabello, y abrazandola de los hombros.

-¿Tu eres?- pregunté dirigiendome a Shizuka que solo me vió y fruncio el seño, para responderme con un seco "No te importa", así que mandandola al demonio, y no en sentido figurado ,me propuse a esperar a la sensei en compañía de mi nueva amiga Isaribi.

-¡Bueno bueno! Dejemos a la amargada y platicame algo Isa-chan- dije yo con un calido saludo que le sacó un sonrojo a la chica.

-Claro ¿Hina-chan?- preguntó con duda a lo que yo solo atine a reir y asentir decidida.

Pero antes de que dijera algo fue interrumpido por una mujer que entraba al salón.

Ella era bastante alta, vestía una bata roja muy provocativa, unos mini shorts rosados y unas botas negras que le llegaban a la rodilla, tenía unos penetrantes ojos azules y el pelo largo ondulado color castaño rojizo hasta la cintura, piel clara y un pequeño lunar bajo el lado izquierdo de su labio, el protector lo llevaba atado a una pierna y destilaba seguridad a cada paso que daba.

-¿Equipo 9?- preguntó dudosa al vernos a lo que Isaribi empezó a asentir freneticamente, haciendo que a la sensei y a mi nos escurriera una gota por la frente y que la amargada Nadeishko bufara.

-Bien, vamos afuera- dijo sin más a lo que nosotros asentimos viendo que todos empezaban a entrar al salón.

Una vez afuera la sensei se sentó en el columpio donde todo el patio se veía y nos ordenó sentarnos a su alrrededor.

-Bien, empecemos con algo sencillo, digan sus nombres, sueños y que les gusta y que no- dijo nuestra sensei con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Digalo Usted primero sensei!- gritó hiperactiva mi amiga Isaribi, mientras sonreía feliz.

-¿Mmm? Bueno, Mi nombre es Fuka Hitsume, no me gusta que me toquen el cabello, me encanta mi cabello,y… bueno no tengo ningun sueño en particular- dijo la sensei con una gran sonrisa, y allí todas nos preguntamos ¿Solo le importa su cabello?- Bien, ahora tu, la hiperactiva.

-¡Yosh! ¡Mi nombre es Isaribi Hoshgaki! ¡Me encanta el agua y los animales marinos! ¡Odio que me vean feo cuando me convierto en Kaima! ¡Y mi sueño es ser una kunoichi respetada y tener 2 hijos!- terminó mi pequeña amiga mientras daba brinquitos de felicidad.

-Bien- dijo nuestra sensei mientras una gota escurria de su cabeza- ahora tú, la seria- dijo señalando a Shizuka.

-Mi nombre es Shizuka Nadeishko, Me encanta practicar con mi katana, odio a la gente molesta, y mi sueño es encontrar y manejar los 5 tesoros shinobis- terminó ella con una sonrisa pequeña, a lo que yo solo sonreí, despues de todo no era tan amargada.

-Bien, Bien, ahora tu Hyuga- dijo ella viendome así que suspiré y las miré a los ojos.

-Mmm, mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, me encantaría romperle el rostro a mi prepotente hermana, pero no se puede, odio que mi familia trate de matarme cada que puede, y… mi sueño es deshacerme de Ido- dijo yo con una sonrisa en el rostro observando la clara confusión en el rostro de mis compañeras, y la mirada sorprendida de Fuka-sensei.

-¿Qué es Ido?- preguntó Shizuka.

-Ido es uno de los demonios más depiadados y sangrientos de todos, era una doble personalidad que venía directamente del extinto clan Kurama- decía la sensei, mientras me veía a los ojos- No sabía que tu tuvieras familia de ese clan- dijo viendome con algo de curiosidad.

-Mi madre era la ultima de ellos, de hecho ella fue la que hizo la carnicería del clan, a causa de que dejó salir a Ido- dije yo con tristeza- Se que no me querrán como todos en mi clan, pero intentenlo, nunca dejaría salir a esa maldita- dije mientras ladeaba el rostro.

Fue grande mi sorpresa al sentir un asfixiante abrazo de parte de Isaribi, que se restregaba contra mi mejilla.

-No te preocupes, pensé que era la unica que era una especie de monstruo, y de hecho iba a decir eso- dijo la chica mientras se quitaba las vendas de el cuello para que vieramos un par de branquias.

-Si Hyuga, no te preocupes, se nota que has estado sola, y que sabes salir adelante, eso me cae bien de la gente- dijo Shizuka mientras golpeaba suavemente mi hombro.

-Bueno, bueno yo tambien te entrenaré, y no me importa que tengas un demonio, así podré presumir con Kakashi-baka que yo tengo a 3 chicas especiales en mi grupo- dijo la sensei mientras se paraba de golpe del columpio y levantaba la mano en señal de victoria.

A todas les salió una gota de sudor por el movimiento de su sensei, inesperado y muy dificil de entender, pero bueno.

-Primero que nada- dijo ella mas calmada- necesito que me digan su lista de habilidades, porfavor, primero tu Isaribi.

-Hai, puedo convertire en Kaima, esta criatura es una especie de hombre pez que respira en el agua y puede crear oxigeno a partir del agua, mi elemento natural es el suiton y lo tengo completamente dominado, se muchos jutsus de agua, y se puede decir que su potencia es de las más altas- terminó ella rascandose la barbilla- no tengo una inteligencia prodigiosa, pero tampoco soy estupida y a veces soy despistada, tengo un buen manejo de armas y… creo que ya- dijo ella mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Bastante bien, ahora tu Shizuka- dijo Fuka- sensei mientras la señalaba pensativa.

-Tengo un manejo inato de el kenjutsu, lo he estudiado desde los 4 años, soy muy buena con todo tipo de armas, tengo buen rendimiento físico y tengo afinidad al futon, soy buena en el taijutsu,Soy muy mala contra los jutsus de agua y supongo que nada más- dijo Shizuka con un tono algo indiferente.

-Bien, bien, ahora tu Hinata- dijo nuestra sensei mientras me veía a la cara.

-Bueno, primero que nada debo presentarles a alguien, porfavor no se asusten- dije yo algo incomoda.

Al ver el asentimiento grupal hice unos sellos y al decir la palabra "Liberación", pude escuchar gritos aterrados de mi sensei y compañeras, incluyendo a la estóica de Shizuka.

-¡QUE-QUE ES ESO¡- gritó Isaribi mientras veía a Parsel que nos observaba con aburrimiento.

-El, es Parsel y me a salvado el cuello en muchisimas ocasiones- dije yo mientras rascaba la barbilla de la mamba haciendo que ronroneara.

-Bueno- dijo más recuperada Isaribi mientras se acercaba lentamente- ¿Puedo?- pregunto señalando a parsel a lo que yo asentí dejando que la acariciara.

-_Dejeme dormir Hinata-sssama-_ sisieo Parsel haciendo que Isaribi se detuviera y me mirara pidiendo explicaciones.

-Parsel a estado conmigo desde que nací, y puede hablar, pero ese no es el punto, tiene un veneno poderoso y corre a minimo 120 km por hora, además de que se puede hacer del tamaño de un elefante, mis habilidades como shinobi es mi buen control de chackra, mi perfecta copia de jutsus y mis puntos debiles son el taijutsu- terminé mientras acariciaba a parsel

-¿Osea que puedes copiar cualquier jutsu aunque sea con kekegenkai?- preguntó Fuka-sensei a lo que yo asentí.

-Bueno bueno, si que este equipo es una mina de oro- dijo Fuka sensei mientras nos despeinaba el cabello haciendo que vieramos a Shizuka con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Pero primero lo primero, necesitamos cambiar su ropa, adecuarla a sus ventajas como kunoichis, y sacar el arte de la seducción, esto es muy importante chicas, así es que vengan- dijo ella mientras sacudía su bata y se encaminaba hacia el centro de Konoha, seguida por sus estudiantes que a veían extrañadas.

Llegamos a una tienda de ropa para kunoichis y las miradas no se despegaban de nosotras, o mejor dicho de mi, yo extrañada no sabía el porqué hasta que recordé que había olvidado ponerle en jutsu a Parsel.

-¡Oh mierda!- dije en un susurro que llamo la atencion de Shizuka, que volteandose me preguntó con a mirada que sucedía, a lo que yo bufé y señale a Parsel, haciendo que su estóica expresión de siempre se tornara por una palida.

-Oh asi que es eso- dijo ella mintras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

-Bueno, así no tendré que gastar chackra en ocultarla dentro de la aldea- dije yo mientras me encogía de hombros y le daba un pequeño golpe en a cabeza a Parsel para que se levantara.

_-Que mierdasss quieresss Hinata, ¿no vez que intento dormir?- susurró _Parsel enfadado, a lo que yo le dio otro golpe haciendo que abriera los ojos y viera como todos lo veían aterrados.

-_Oh-_ dijo una vez mas mientras sonreía.

Ignorando el hecho de que Parsel haría travesuras de ahora en adelante, segui a mi sensei hasta una tienda pequeña oculta entre los comercios del centro.

-¡Vengan chicas, vengan!- dijo nuestra sensei mientras nos jalaba adentro de a tienda donde había de todo, poleras, faldas botas y camisas de rejilla, en todos colores y diferentes formas.

-Um, sensei, ¿tenemos que hacerlo?- pregunté yo algo insegura mientras jalaba de su bata haciendo que volteara y asintiera con efusividad.

-Hai, y ten, esto es para ti- me dijo mientras me daba un kimono corto color lila, con bordados de plata, con unas mangas largas mas de su mano, una maya negra ninja, botas y camisas de rejilla.

Al salir pudo observar que sus manos se escondian perfectamente en el kimono y poniendose el protector en la frente, se porpuso a hacer una coleta alta.

-Te ves bien, compraremos, 25 kimonos, 25 botas y… bueno, 25 de todo- dijo Fuka sensei mientras hechaba mucha ropa en mis brazos, la ropa de mis compañeras era exactamente igual a exepción de que Isaribi, tenia un kimono celeste y Shizuka en color negro.

-Bien, bien, ahora nos iremos a el campo de entrenamiento y les diré el plan de entrenamiento- dijo Fuka, mientras pagaba la ropa y las metía en un pergamino que nos daba a nosotras.

Caminamos tranquilamente hasta el campo numero 9 mientras charlabamos entre nosotras.

-Bien, lo que haremos será lo siguiente, Hinata me acompañara,a ver a ninjas famosos, y copiaras la mayoria de jutsus que puedas, así tendremos mucho arsenal- dijo dirigiendose a mi- una vez que acabes te entrenaré para que tengas buena condicion fisica, mientras hacemos eso, Shizuka y Isaribi, lucharan, Isaribi le enseñara Jutsus de agua y la hará resistente, y tu Shizuka le darás clases de Kenjutsu, ¿Entendido?- dijo a lo que nosotras asentimos- al terminar Hinata les enseñara jutsus de su afinidad y ustedes la entrenaran, en kenjutsu y cambio morfologico- dijo e hizo un movimiento vago con la mano mientras decia las palabras "Ya que esta claro, Ja né".

El regreso a casa fue muy pesado, y no queriendo que me quitaran a Parsel lo volví a camuflajear, vi mi nuevo look y suspiré, este equipo sería muy problemático, así es que entrando por la ventana de mi cuarto me dispuse a descansar, pero al inrstante me acordé de el pergamino que me dio mi sensei, así que lo abrí y observe la cantidad industrial de ropa que se encontraba en mi habitacion,pero lo que más me llamo la atencion fue una caja dorada co una nota de Fuka sensei.

"_Hinata:_

_Ponte esto, que es parte de tu entrenamiento, son pesos de chakra, que lo absorven y pesan dependiendo de el poder._

_No se pueden quitar hasta que yo decida así es que dormiras con ellos._

_Duerme bien_

_¡Ja né!"_

Al terminar de leer la nota mi mirada se dirigió hasta la caja que abrí encontrando unas muñequeras color plata y unos calentadores del mismo color, así que tomandolos pude ver que no pesaban en lo absoluto,me dispuse a ponermelos, pero al sentir el gran peso y que mi piso se rompiera pude ver que no siempre parecía lo que era, así que suspirando me arrastré a la cama.

Como diría Shikamaru…

Esta vida es problemática.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡YUJU! ¿como me está quedando? ¿LE SIGO O NO?**

**Nesecito que me digan que pareja quieren que sea...**

**Yo cumplo lo que gusten :3**

**Bye Bye.**

**Atte. HinachanDarck**


End file.
